RolePlay Online
by Mika to Narita
Summary: Ini tahun 2025, tahun dimana teknologi sudah canggih. dahulu ketika ingin bermain RP kita memakai jejaring social Facebook dan Twitter, tapi sekarang RP world mempunyai ruang maya tersendiri dan bisa bermain RP seperti kenyataan. SasuFemNaru/MenmaHina/ItaKyuu.


**Title. : RolePlay Online****  
****.****  
****Genre. : Fantasy, Romance,****  
****Friendship, etc.****  
****.****  
****Pairing. : SasuFemNaru, MenmaHina, ItaKyuu, etc.****  
****.****  
****Warning: Typo, OOC, etc.****  
**.  
**Author's Note. :** Mungkin ini mirip dengan SAO, tapi bedanya, ini semacam software Roplayer, bukan game!

.  
**Normal Pov****  
****.****  
**Ini tahun 2025, dimana semua tekhnologi sudah canggih. Game - game sudah memiliki ruang maya tersendiri, begitupun juga Roleplayer.  
Waktu dulu, ketika ingin bermain Roleplayer atau di singkat sebagai 'RP', kita akan menggunakan situs jejaring sosial seperti Facebook dan Twitter. Tapi sekarang sudah berkembang, sekarang dunia Roleplayer sudah memiliki ruang maya tersendiri. Kita bisa memperagakan karakter yang kita inginkan secara nyata di Ruang maya tersebut.

.  
Dahulu, orang jepang biasanya suka membuat Anime - Anime dengan cerita menarik, tapi sekarang, mereka membuat anime di 'RolePlay online' dengan semua orang bisa menjadi tokoh - tokoh dalam Anime tersebut.  
Dalam anime yang baru di buat kali ini. Bernama anime 'Naruto'. Poster dan rinciannya sudah di sebarkan ke seluruh masyarakat jepang. Anak - anak dan remaja yang melihat berita dan jalan cerita dari 'Naruto' segera cepat - cepat mendaftar sebagai tokoh. Apalagi tokoh yang di rancang pun sesuai diri sendiri atau biasa kita sebut dengan 'Original Character'. Masyarakat pun berbondong - bondong mendownload Software 'RolePlay Online' walau software ini harganya mahal.

**Naruto Pov****  
**.  
"Okaa-san...Naru nyalakan koneksi internetnya, ya?" Teriakku sambil berteriak keras pada orang seisi rumah. "Kucing bodoh, volumemu keras sekali, mengganggu kesenangan rubah sepertiku saja!" Umpat Kyuu pada ku, sementara Aku hanya nyengir dengan innocent nya. "Mau kemana kau, Naru-chan?" Tanya Tou-san padaku. "Apa ayah lupa, hari ini Software 'RolePlay Online' telah keluar di jepang. Naru mau membeli software itu, ttebayo!" Kata ku sambil meloncat semangat. "Wakatta - wakatta...kemarin ibu - ibu arisan mama juga pada rame ngomongin anak mereka yang minta di belikan Software RP online itu. Memang itu software apa, Naru-chan?" Tanya Kaa-san kepadaku. "Itu software untuk memerankan suatu karakter kaa - san...ada pilihan menjadi karakter anime-anime di TV, jadi Original charakter dari anime di software tersebut, dan jadi karakter artis begitu, kaa - san!" Jawab ku secara rinci pada Kaa-san. "Sou ka, lalu kau memilih yang mana, Naru-chan?" Tanya Tou-san ikut menyahut. "Naru memilih sebagai Original character di anime dalam software itu, Tou-san!" Jawab ku lagi. Ketika kami sedang seru - serunya, tiba - tiba Kyuu melompat di samping kami.  
Hap...  
Semua anggota keluarga pun, menoleh ke arah Kyuu. "Ada apa, Kyuu?" Tanya Ku sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Itu, software apa yg mau kau beli, bocah?" Tanya Kyuubi pada ku. "Ini Software RP online, Kyuu! Kenapa?" Tanya ku lagi. "Setelah mendengar percakapan kalian tadi, kurasa software itu menarik. Itu software yang memiliki ruang maya tersendiri kan, sehingga seperti memainkan secara nyata?" Tanya Kyuu lagi dan ku jawab anggukan oleh ku "Aku juga mau beli. Lumayan kan, aku bisa menghajar orang di RP online itu, khu...khu...khu..." Setelah mendengar pernyata'an Kyuu tadi aku langsung menepuk jidatku. Ya ampun rubah ini selalu saja merusuh. "Dasar rubah, sukanya merusuh!" Ejekku pada Kyuu. "Sesukaku dong, bocah kucing!"  
Twitch...  
"Apanya yang kucing, ttebayo? Dasar rubah!" Teriakku pada Kyuu lalu melemparnya Flashdisk.

Akupun memasukkan FlashDisk ku dan menyalakan koneksi internet. Tertera tulisan 'Buy now' pada Software RP Online lalu ku klik dan ku tulis nomor rekening ku lalu download pun bisa di lakukan.  
Download 5%...  
Download 25%...  
Download 50%...  
Download 75%...  
Download 100%  
Software RP online pun ter download lalu aku download kan lagi untuk, Kyuu.  
Selagi menunggu proses download utk software milik Kyuu, aku mengambil Cellphone ku dan menelfon sahabatku, Hinata.  
Calling...  
Tuuuttt...  
"Mo-Moshi - Moshi" jawab Hinata dengan gugup seperti biasa. "Halo, hina-chan! Kau sudah mendownload softwarenya, ttebayo?" Tanyaku pada Hinata. "Sudah, Naru-chan. Sekarang tinggal memainkan. Kau sendiri, Naru-chan?" "Aku sudah selesai, ttebayo!" Jawabku pada Hinata.  
"Yokay, Naru-chan. Besok kita mulai memainkannya ya!" "Iya, Hina-chan...*ku tidak sabar, ttebayo! Naru akhiri pembicaraan kita ya, jaa~" pamitku pada Hinata dan di balas olehnya lalu aku menutup telfonku.  
Aku pun mencabut flashdisk ku dan memberikan Software nya pada, Kyuu. "Kyuu...besok kita mulai main, ya?" Tanyaku pada Kyuu dan di jawab anggukan olehnya. Yoshaaa...selamat datang dunia menarik!

**Naruto Pov End****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****Sasuke Pov****  
**.  
Aku terbangun dari tempat tidur ku dan mengerjapkan mata ku lalu bangun dari tempat tidurku "hoaaammm..." Aku pun menguap dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah malas dan menuruni tangga rumah. "Ohayou Kaa-san, Tou-san, to Aniki!" Ucapku datar sambil mengucek - ngucek mataku yang masih setengah terbuka(?)  
Aku pun menggeser meja untuk sarapan dengan keluargaku sampai suatu saat Tou-san buka suara.  
"Jadi, hari ini kau akan mendownload dan membeli software itu?" Tanya Tou-san pada aniki yang juga sedang sarapan. "Hn, iya, Tou-san. Aku mau mencari kegiatan yang bisa sedikit menghiburku." Kata Aniki membalas. "Baiklah, karena kau murid berprestasi dan penurut, maka tou-san ijinkan kau mengikuti ini selama hal ini tidak menyita waktumu dan menurunkan nilaimu!" Jawab tou-san pada Aniki. Ha'ah... Tentu saja, kalau Nilai Aniki ikut turun kan Tou-san mana mungkin menyetujui hal ini. Tapi aku masih penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan?  
"Hn, Tou-san...Aniki..." Aku ikut membuka suara. "Ada apa, Otoutou?" Tanya Aniki padaku. "Hn, apa yang sedang jadi topik pembicaraan kalian?" Tanyaku to the point kepada mereka. "Itu software RolePlay online, Sasuke!" Kata tou-san padaku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, software apa itu? Lau melihat ekspresi bingungku, Aniki memberitahuku "Tau RP atau RolePlay kan, Otoutou?" Tanya Aniki ku dan ku jawab dengan anggukan. "Nah, RP online ini istilahnya jida jadi RolePlayer tapi memainkannya di dalam ruang maya yang sudah tersediakan. Nah, sudah mengerti kan?" Aku hampir saja menganga kalau aku bukan Uchiha. Serius? Kok bisa? Ini benar - benar sugoiii! Apakah aku ikut juga? Ah, aku masih termasuk Uchiha cerdas, aku mau ikut. "Tou-san, boleh aku ikut RP online ini?" Tanyaku pada Tou-san ku dan di jawab anggukan olehnya. Aku pun tersenyum kecil dan berkata "Aniki...download kan aku juga, satu!" Kataku dan Aniki pun mengangguk. Hn...Software RP Online? Tapi aku juga ingin ikut mencoba dunia virtual tersebut, siapa tau banyak hal-hal menarik disana, khu...khu...khu...  
Aniki juga ikut? Tch...aku harus bersaing dengannya berarti. Selama ini Aniki ku selalu jadi yang terbaik, maka di RP Online, aku harus bisa melampauinya!  
Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar Aniki. "Aniki...apa sudah selesai mendownload nya?" Tanyaku pada Aniki. "Hn, Otoutou. Aku sudah selesai. Kita tinggal mendaftar dan permainan akan di mulai besok. lihat saja beranda Facebook dan Timeline Twitter kakak penuh dengan Topik RP Online, apalagi kali ini memakai anime Naruto. Kita harus cepat - cepat mendaftar sebagai salah satu Oroginal Character, siapa tau kita dapat sebagai Chara penting" jelas Anikiku secara rinci. Hn...Chara yang penting tak apa asal jangan yang keren, aku malas di kelilingi wanita nantinya. Oh ya, aku harus menghubungi Menma. Apa dia juga membeli RP Online? Dia kan Otaku akut.  
Aku pun mengirim pesan ke Menma untuk menanyakan soal Software itu.  
**To Menma:****  
**Menma, apa kau juga membeli Software RP online?  
Send...  
**From Menma:****  
**Iya, aku beli. Apa kau juga? Jika iya, kita bertemu di RP Online saja besok!  
**To Menma:****  
**Baiklah!

**Sasuke Pov End****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****Normal Pov****  
****.****  
**Di kediaman Namikaze sudah ada dua anak mereka Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Kyuubi. Mereka sedang bersiap - siap untuk Log in.  
"Naru, cepatlah aku sudah tidak sabar untuk Log in." Perintah Kyuubi secara sembarangan karena tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat masuk.  
"Iya Kyuu...sebentar, aku sedang memproses Log in nya." Kata Naruto pada Kyuubi dengan agak kesal karena terlalu terburu - buru.  
Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto dan Kyuubi pun bersipa untuk log in.  
"Ini Kyuu...pakailah chip ini di dahi mu. Software ini akan memakai scan dari chip itu dan kita bisa masuk. Kemarin petugas sudah mengirimkan chip ini ke kediaman kita!" Jelas Naruto pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun mengangguk dan memakai chipnya begitupun juga dengan Naruto.  
"Start Program..."  
Teriak Naruto dan Kyuubi lalu mereka tertidur secara bersamaan. Sementara orang tua mereka memandang mereka dengan tersenyum lalu membopong Naruto dan Kyuubi ke tempat tidur.  
"Minato...ku harap software ini dapat mencapai semua keberhasilan!" Kata Kushina dan balas anggukan oleh Minato.

.  
Sementara di Mansion Uchiha terlihat dua keturunan Uchiha sedang bersiap - siap untuk Log in.  
"Ini Otoutou...kau pakai chipnya agar kita bisa masuk!" Kata Itachi sambil memberikan chip itu lalu kemudian mereka berdua memakai chip itu dan memulai untuk Log in.  
"Start Program..."  
Dan seketika itu juga Itachi dan Sasuke langsung tidak sadarkan diri. "Semoga mereka baik - baik saja, Fuga-kun!" Kata Mikoto ibu dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. "Hn, tenang saja, anak - anak kita adalah anak - anak yang hebat!" Kata Fugaku dan Mikoto pun tersenyum lalu mereka berdua pun membopong tubuh anak - anak mereka ke tempat tidur.

.  
_Hai minna~ fic kali ini adalah fic Kolaborasi dari Nari-chan __**'Narita Menari-nari'**__ dengan** 'Mika'**.__  
__Yah, semoga fic ini dapat membuat kalian__ tertarik *garuk-garuk kepala* untuk awal chap memang masih pendek karena masih permulaan cerita.__  
__Yap...bagi readers yang membaca, onegaiii...tolong review, ya! *puppy eyes*_


End file.
